highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Family of Evil
The Family of Evil is the family consisting of Manannan, Hagatha, and Mordack. It is an evil family and organization consisting of siblings that hate Daventry and its Royal House of Daventry who represent the family of Good. Background Derek Karlavaegen, and many of the philosophers, scholars, and metaphysicians believe that Hagatha, Manannan, and Mordack may represent the side of Evil, and are destined to constantly battle the Royal Family (who represent the forces of Good). Neither side chose to be what they are nor understand why they were chosen.KQC2E, pg245 The Chronicles of Daventry tell the continuing story of the ruling family of the Kingdom of Daventry. It follows King Graham's rise to the throne, the rescue of his queen, Valanice, and the heroic quests of their twin children. Princess Rosella and Prince Alexander. This courageous family plays a pivotal role in the struggle between Good and Evil in Daventry. They finally seemed to have vanquished their nemesis, the family of the dark wizard Manannan, the champions of Evil, with the death of Mordack.InterAction Fall, 1992, pg 21 Graham's rescue of Valanice set off a series of events that have shaped the destiny of Daventry. Later, Hagatha's brother, Manannan, kidnapped Graham and Valanice's son in revenge for Graham's deed against Hagatha. Dame Hagatha disappeared from Kolyma soon after the incident. Mordack's kidnap of Castle Daventry and everyone in it was a direct, if unforeseen, consequence of Alexander's triumph over ManannanKQC1E, pg313, 319King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, pg 474. Derek believes that Hagatha's evil family is the cosmic balance to Graham's. Manannan was left behind in the castle after his brother's defeat, when Graham, his family, and Castle Daventry were joyously returned home.KQC2E, 485 He was never seen or heard from again and his fate remains unknown. It is quite possible that the sack is still there containing the remains of a cat. However, Alexander returned to the island later and never encountered the bag. It is also possible that the cat, Manannan, was able to escape by clawing his way out. It is even possible that he has been able to affect a cure for his feline condition. And, if this is true, then Manannan may well be hiding someplace plotting his revenge.KQC2E, 485 Nothing had been heard of either Hagatha or Manannan since Graham destroyed their brother Mordack. He thinks that is a bad sign..The King's Quest Companion, 2nd Edition, 474-475 Behind the scenes The family is first mentioned in the King's Quest Companion, First Edition. But at the time it only consisted of Manannan and Hagatha. It was used to explain the motive surrounding Manannan's kidnapping of Alexander. The 2nd Edition added Mordack to the family, and explained his motive for stealing Castle Daventry and kidnapping its inhabitants. This concept of an evil family discussed in a development article for King's Quest 6 in InterAction magazine; The Quest for King's Quest VI Oddly enough this reference which compares the actions of Good family vs that of the Bad family might actually go as far to imply that Lolotte was related to the Evil family in someway. The only way this might work is if the 'malevolent sorcerer' whom Lolotte is said to have dated was one of the two brothers (or perhaps if Lolotte is Hagatha). It might even suggest that the family was tied into Graham's original adventure somehow (via Dahlia or the Sorcerer? Albeit the Sorcerer could very well have been Manannan). Note it is not the same thing as the Magicians' Guild, or the Society of the Black Cloak. Category:KQ Organizations